ravensridgefandomcom-20200214-history
House Barlow
House Barlow is one of the three great houses of Ravensridge, exerting their power and dominion over the industry of mining and slave trade. A large portion of the house members are vampires, unbeknownst to the public. House Barlow is known for throwing hedonistic nightlong parties that few outsiders have gleaned. Most members reside on the Barlow estate, with few lesser members living in the near vicinity. Glesi Barlow is the current head of House. History Mining Boom (360) The Barlows emerged as a powerful house sometime in the early 360's, founding the mining trade and subsequently monopolising the slave industry. Banning of Worship (400) After a three generation reign of the Malbrooks as city mayor, a Barlow is elected mayor. Y Barlow's first act as mayor is to ban religious worship in the city; a highly controversial act that inevitably leads to a revolt some years later. All chapels and cathedrals are closed and in extreme cases, worship is punishable by death. Revolt of the Lower Class (410) Due to the banning of worship by Y Barlow some years prior, a revolt begins in the city due to the desire of the lower class to worship their respective religions freely. Many lives are lost in the dispute which lasted over two weeks. notably, the Barlow Estate is burnt to the ground by a group of anarchists called Z. Eventually the ruling is revoked and Y Barlow stepped down from leadership. In Y Barlow's place, X Drow is elected mayor. Rebuilding of the Barlow Estate (420) The Barlow Estate is rebuilt over the course of ten years following the incineration of their previous mansion. The estate is built further out from the town in a bid to deter any future arson attacks. The estate is far larger and more grand than the previous, and rivals the Abaddon Mansion in grandeur. Assets The Barlow Estate The Barlow Estate is quite modest in comparison to the other houses’ Estates, but is still a spectacle to behold nonetheless. The Barlow Estate is nestled to the north of the city centre, almost on the outskirts, to avoid the bustle of the inner city. The Barlow Estate is comprised of a glorious farmhouse, a private hedge maze and two large villas on either edge of the property. The entire estate is fenced off with a high, ornate, black fence. Many speculate the grandeur of the property extends underground too, but very few guests are permitted entry. The Barlow Mines The Barlow Mines sits in the heart of Limeside, and displays a vast, open topped mine, as well as a deep-rooted system of underground mines below. The entire complex is considered one of the largest structures in Ravensridge, and is almost entirely run by slaves. House Barlow control the mines, and many underlings of the house are in positions of minor power throughout the vast network of industry. The Mines’ main export is Iron Ore and cobble. The cobble itself is used in the city for much of the roadwork and some construction, and the Iron is taken to a nearby city to be refined. The Barlow Slave Market The Barlow Slave markets are a collection of slavers and slave proprietors offering up slaves for purchase. The laws regarding slaves are rather fuzzy in Ravensridge, and there are some who find it quite normal and others who detest it wholly. The markets are primarily below ground in a system of wide, decorative amphitheatres. All the vendors must be screened by the Barlow family before entering and all slaves must be of high standard. Relationships * Glesi Barlow * Mardella Barlow * Deserae Barlow * Marchessa Barlow * Sebastian Barlow * Peggy Barlow * Abigale Barlow Family Tree Category:Houses Category:Great houses Category:Organisations